The present invention relates to a game device, a game system, and an information storage medium.
A game system that implements a game in which a first character and a second character that are respectively controlled (operated) by two players battle each other within an object space (virtual three-dimensional space) is known. A game image in which the first character and the second character that are situated on either the right side or the left side face and battle each other is displayed on a display observed by each player. Each player enjoys the game while controlling the player's character by operating an operation lever, an operation button, and the like so that the player's character makes an attack-defense motion (e.g., performs a technique while avoiding a technique performed by the opponent's character).
The game image is generated while controlling a virtual camera within the object space using various methods (e.g., the method disclosed in JP-A-2009-237680) taking account of the details of the game.
A known battle game is designed to control the virtual camera within the object space so that the first character and the second character are necessarily placed on either the right side or the left side within the game screen displayed on the game device operated by each player.
For example, when the initial position of the character that is operated by one of the players has been set to the right side, the initial position of the character that is operated by the other player is necessarily set to the left side. Specifically, it is impossible to allow both of the players to select the desired initial position when playing the game.